


Best Laid Plans

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Undercover Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Erik have bad ideas. Obi-Wan and Charles know this. Ahsoka and Raven are BFFs. A Star Wars/X-Men: First Class crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

It isn't long into their mission that they realize they need different clothes, and a place to hide Ahsoka.

The planet is primitive, and the looks they get walking down the street are enough to make Anakin and Obi-Wan seriously reconsider their presence at all. Luckily, they are able to find a cheap motel on the outskirts of town, and Obi-Wan tasks Anakin with finding them something to wear that mimics that of the townspeople.

It is not, Obi-Wan realizes later, his best idea. Anakin returns with three people and numerous shopping bags, and is wearing tight tan pants, a black tunic with a collar that is high and tight around his neck, and a brown leather jacket. He looks vaguely ridiculous, but is beaming. "I'm out of money, Master," he says.

Obi-Wan crosses his arms. "How?" he asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

Anakin shrugs and deposits the bags on the bed Ahsoka has claimed as her own. "I bought eighteen turtlenecks," he said, gesturing to his shirt. "And I had to buy stuff for you and Snips. Oh, and I met these guys." He gestures to the people behind him. "This guy is Erik," he says, motioning to the stoic-looking man dressed identically to Anakin. "He's kriffing awesome."

"Hello," Obi-Wan says tiredly.

"And this is Charles. He talks like you, so I thought you'd get along."

The other young man smiles warmly and shakes Obi-Wan's hand enthusiastically. "So pleased to meet others," he says, and Obi-Wan just raises an eyebrow, feeling a slight niggling in the Force.

"And this is Raven or Mystique or whatever," Anakin concludes. "She can turn blue and since Ahsoka's orange, I thought..."

Obi-Wan sighs. This is typical of how Anakin's mind works. "Right then," he said, trying to be polite in front of company but mostly just wanting to call the Council and tell them to shove this mission up their collective asses.

"So Anakin was telling us about your powers," Charles says, and the three total strangers enter the room. Erik and Anakin sit at the table beside the door and begin talking in hushed tones. Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about that. "So fascinating. Tell me, would you be interested in joining us at my academy for mutants? You'd have a place to belong, a..."

Obi-Wan is fairly certain he is going to kill Anakin. "We are not mutants," he informs Charles. "We are Jedi. There is... a distinct difference, but your offer is appreciated." Though, he realizes, an overabundance of midichlorians is, technically speaking, a mutation. Which means Anakin is the mutantiest mutant to ever mutant, which explains a lot.

He looks over at Anakin, who is holding up his mechanical hand to Erik, who is looking at it with a look of concentration. "What are they doing?" he asks Charles, wishing he'd done his own kriffing shopping.

"Oh, Erik can manipulate metal," Charles explains, and Obi-Wan's bad feeling intensifies.

"Master..." Anakin sounds somewhat reticent.

"Charles..." Erik says at the same time.

"I'm stuck," Anakin says, and Obi-Wan dares to look over. Anakin and Erik are osentensibly holding hands, but both of them look disgruntled. "Let go!" he demands.

Erik is scowling and Charles sighs in a way Obi-Wan recognizes. "Here, let me try," Charles says and presses his fingers to his temple. Obi-Wan feels a fluttering in the Force and suddenly Anakin is being flung across the room. "Thank you, Erik," he says.

"Does, uh, does this happen a lot?" Ahsoka asks the girl standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Raven shrugs. "Pretty much."

"What are you hoping to accomplish with your academy?" Obi-Wan asks Charles once it has been acertained that he is not going to have to make arrangements for yet another replacement hand for Anakin. Anakin and Erik are now beginning a card game with Ahsoka and Raven and Obi-Wan resists the urge to make all four of them sit in separate corners.

Charles looks around as if somebody is lurking behind him listening. "Right now we are working to protect mankind," he says, and it sounds very epic and dramatic. Obi-Wan isn't fooled.

Anakin, though, is. "We can help!" he exclaims from the table. "We're wizard at that." He puffs out his chest, self-importantly. "It's kind of my thing."

"We have our own mission," he reminds his former Padawan.

"All we know about our mission is that there's some dude trying to take over the planet," Anakin snaps back.

"Well, that certainly sounds like Shaw," Charles muses, and Obi-Wan sighs again. "So, are you in?"

Obi-Wan is getting awfully tired of sighing. "I suppose we are," he says.

"I have a plan," Erik announces, and explains his plan, which rivals any of Anakin's in terms of coherence and likelihood of success.

Charles does not look convinced. "I don't know," he says. "There must be a better way."

"I like Erik's plan," Anakin announces, to literally nobody's surprise.

"Of course you do," Ahsoka mutters under her breath.

\---

When the plan fails, no one is surprised. Charles, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Raven rescue Anakin and Erik from certain doom, though both men insist they are totally and completely in control of the situation and how dare anyone try to rescue them.

Then Shaw (whose identity Obi-Wan still isn't sure of - nobody is explaining anything to him today) is dead because Erik manages to ram a coin into his brain while Anakin breaks shit.

The six of them stand awkwardly across from one-another. "Well, then," Obi-Wan says, looking up as a Republic cruiser darkens the sky over their heads.

"Thank you for your help," Charles says graciously, even though Obi-Wan can't think of one thing he, Anakin, or Ahsoka did to help.

"Good luck," Ahsoka says to Raven, giving her a brief hug.

Erik and Anakin stare into each others' eyes for a long moment, breaking eye contact only when Raven turns into her blue form. "Oh, what the kriff?" Anakin exclaims.

"You don't think she's beautiful like that?" Erik asks, as if he notices Raven's eyes filling with tears. Anakin makes a face. "But your friend is..." Erik gestures at Ahsoka.

"Yeah, uh, they're both kind of gross," Anakin informs Erik as a shuttle lands behind them. "I like humans, thanks."

Erik's jaw drops, and Obi-Wan wonders if he should have mentioned Anakin's bigotry earlier. Oh well, it is too late now. He pushes Anakin and Ahsoka onto the shuttle. "Does this mean we can't be friends?" Anakin shouts. "Call me!"

Obi-Wan smacks him, and feels much better.


End file.
